You Wouldn't Answer My Call
by Bels137
Summary: Semuanya tidak berarti lagi saat alasan untuk berdiri, pergi dan tak kembali. Menyisakan sepasang tangan hampa yang tak mampu menahannya agar tetap disini. Dan rasa penyesalan selalu datang dibelakang./KYUMIN/YAOI


_Wake up, my morning tears  
I open my eyes in a hurry, today I shall cry again_

_Today, tomorrow, and even the next day, though I am hurting so much because of you_  
_ Don't be sorry, it's all right because I still love you_

* * *

Pagi ini terlihat sama di mata seorang namja cantik yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Ranjang yang luas ini hanya dia yang menempati. Seharusnya berdua. Namun orang itu mungkin meninggalkan kasur ini pagi-pagi sekali. Seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Sungmin, nama namja itu, kini terduduk lemas dipinggir ranjang. Ini sudah enam bulan, semenjak sang kekasih yang tinggal bersamanya diangkat menjadi direktur tempat sang kekasih bekerja. Semuanya berubah.

Memang, kehidupan mereka berdua menjadi lebih baik, sepeninggal mereka dari rumah masing-masing. Mereka pindah ke Apartment dikawasan elite, memiliki barang-barang mahal yang menghiasi tubuh dan lingkungan mereka, terpandang dan yang terpenting, tidak ada yang berani mengolok cinta sesama jenis mereka.

Namun bukan itu yang diinginkan Sungmin.

Kekasihnya tak lagi menyambutnya di pagi hari dengan ciumannya. Kekasihnya tak lagi bercerita tentang rekan-rekan kerjanya. Kekasihnya tak lagi menemaninya di Apartment yang hampir 4x lipat luasnya dari Aparment mereka sebelumnya.

Sungmin menghela nafas sebelum turun dari ranjangnya. Dia akan memulai hari ini tanpa suara dari kekasihnya. Seperti yang kemarin-kemarin.

* * *

BRAK

"Kau kira aku main-main saat memintamu untuk mengulang kembali laporan itu?"

Sang karyawan menunduk lemah saat sang bos menatapnya dengan tatapan intimidasi. Sebenarnya ada banyak pembelaan diotaknya, namun Cho Kyuhyun, nama sang bos, sangat anti dengan pembelaan dari karyawan. Sang karyawan hanya bisa membungkuk memohon maaf sebelum pergi setelah mengambil laporan yang sempat dilempar ke arahnya.

"Haaaaaah."

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi direktur utama. Baru jam 9 pagi tapi otaknya sudah seperti ingin meledak. Dengan lemas ia ambil benda persegi yang tergeletak di mejanya.

Drrrrttttt...

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat menerima 3 sms yang masuk ketika handphonenya baru ia nyalakan. Ujung bibirnya terangkat, ini pasti Sungminnya.

_From: Sungmin_

_Jangan lupa sarapan, makan siang, dan mungkin makan malam. Tapi aku berharap kau bersedia makan malam denganku kali ini._

_From: Sungmin_

_Kau tidak menjawab telefonku. Aku hanya ingin mengabarkan kalau kran wastafel di dapur kita bocor dan sedikit banjir. Tapi untung suami Hyukie dapat mengatasinya._

_From: Sungmin_

_Telefon aku bila kau sempat._

Senyum itu makin mengembang kala membaca tiap kata dari kekasih cantiknya. Sungmin selalu begini tiap pagi, selalu mengabarkan apa saja yang ia alami dan mengingatkan Kyuhyun untuk tidak lupa makan.

Namja berambut coklat itu sebenarnya sangat merindukan Sungmin. Dan sedikit merutuki bagaimana bisa pekerjaan membuat jarak yang begitu jauh antara dia dan Sungmin. Tapi keadaan mewah yang ia dan Sungmin dapatkan sekarang seakan menjadi balasan atas semuanya.

Tok Tok

Jemari Kyuhyun terhenti saat ia ingin mengetik tombol memanggil di kontak Sungmin. "Masuk."

Terlihat sekretarisnya sudah berdiri didepan pintu, "rapat bersama Tuan Choi sudah siap, Sajangnim. Tuan Choi juga sudah tiba di parkiran."

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas sebelum menaruh handphonenya di kantung celananya.

Mungkin menelfon Sungmin bisa lain kali.

* * *

Sungmin melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di ruang tengah Apartmentnya. Sudah pukul 11 malam dan Kyuhyun belum pulang juga. Bahkan handphone milik Kyuhyun belum aktif dari tadi pagi. Sms yang ia kirimpun tak ada balasan sama sekali.

Seharian ini, Sungmin tidak mendengar sama sekali suara sang kekasih.

Cklek.

Sungmin segera menoleh ke pintu Apartment yang terbuka dan menampilkan sang kekasih yang masuk ke dalam Aparment dengan wajah yang lelah.

"Kyuhyun..." gumam Sungmin tersenyum. Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun, mengambil alih tas kerja Kyuhyun, dan memberi ciuman selamat datang di pipi namja itu.

"Kau menungguku lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya berjalan ke arah kamar mereka dengan Sungmin yang mengekori dibelakangnya. "Sudah ku bilang jangan menungguku bila aku belum pulang pada pukul 9. Kau nanti sakit."

Sungmin melonggarkan dasi Kyuhyun tanpa berniat menjawab Kyuhyun. Dalam pikirannya, biarkan dia sakit karna tidur terlalu malam, toh bayarannya adalah bisa bertemu Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bila dia ketiduran? Ah, Sungmin tidak bisa membayangkan tidak bertemu Kyuhyun walau satu hari.

"Aku merindukanmu." Tutur Sungmin setelah berhasil melepaskan dasi yang mengikat di leher Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya lembut mata sang kekasih yang terlihat mengantuk.

"Kau bisa menelfonku bila merindukanku, tidak perlu menunggu sampai selarut ini." Kyuhyun mengelus surai hitam Sungmin sebelum beranjak menuju kasur. Tidak dia pedulikan dengan kemejanya yang masih menempel.

"Handphonemu tidak aktif dari tadipagi." Tutur Sungmin dengan lirihan. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak peka untuk menangkap lirihan dari mulut tipis namja itu.

"Ah, aku lupa menyalakannya kalau begitu." Kyuhyun menarik selimut sebelum berbaring di kasurnya. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat melihat Sungmin yang hanya berdiri ditempat, "Sungmin, ayo kemari."

"Ah, iya."

* * *

Hari ini tanggal 23 Agustus, dan Sungmin sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk makan malam yang special nanti. Bibir itu berkali-kali mengulum senyum kala mengingat hari ini adalah anniversary dia dan Kyuhyun yang ke-7.

Mungkin tadi pagi Kyuhyun meninggalkannya sendirian lagi, tapi itu tak apa. Selama nanti malam Kyuhyun pulang lebih cepat dan merayakan hari yang special ini bersamanya.

Sungmin berinisiatif untuk melakukan panggilan pada Kyuhyun. Sekiranya mengingatkan namja itu untuk segera pulang hari ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

"Min, maaf. Aku sedang rapat."

"Tapi ak-"

"Tuut.. Tuut..."

Sungmin menghela nafas. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mungkin dia menelfon Kyuhyun diwaktu yang salah. Sungmin selalu berusaha untuk memunculkan pikiran positif akan kekasihnya. Walau dalam hati ia merasa sangat kesepian.

* * *

Jam tangan bermerek mahal itu menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun baru saja selesai dari urusan proposal yang lagi-lagi tidak dapat dikerjakan oleh para karyawannya. Dan namja itu juga yang harus mengerjakannya.

"Mungkin aku akan menginap saja dikantor. Toh kalau pulang harus kembali rapat pukul 10." Gumam Kyuhyun. Jemarinya bergerak untuk mengambil handphone di dalam saku celananya.

"Ah, habis baterai. Dan aish, aku lupa membawa charger." Kyuhyun mendecih. Bagaimana ia bisa mengubungi Sungmin? Ah, mungkin menelfon ke telefon Apartmentnya saja? "Aish, itu kan baru saja rusak karna anaknya Donghae!"

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangkat bahunya. "Sungmin pasti mengerti."

Kemudian namja itu beranjak menuju sofa panjangnya. Merebahkan diri disana sebelum benar-benar tertidur karna kelelahan.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa kemarin adalah hari jadi dia dan kekasihnya. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang masih terjaga menunggu kedatangannya.

* * *

Sinar matahari itu menerpa wajah manis nan putih yang tertidur di meja makan. Sungmin baru tertidur sekitar pukul 3 pagi. Namja itu sama sekali enggan beranjak dari meja makan yang telah ia tata sebagus mungkin.

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuknya saat menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun belum pulang. Dan mulai menetes saat melihat bahwa malam anniversary mereka harus dihabiskan dengan menunggu.

Sungmin tidak tahan lagi. Kyuhyun boleh melupakan hari ulangtahunnya, Kyuhyun boleh lupa melupakan hari ulangtahun Kyuhyun sendiri. Tapi tidak untuk hari jadi mereka.

Segera namja manis itu berdiri dan bersiap-siap menemui Kyuhyun.

* * *

"Aku ingin bertemu Kyuhyun."

Sungmin menatap gusar pada seorang wanita yang ia yakini adalah sekretaris Kyuhyun. Berkali-kali wanita ini bilang padanya bahwa Kyuhyun tidak bisa diganggu. Tapi Sungmin tidak peduli. Ia ingin menemui kekasihnya sekarang juga.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi Tuan Kyu- ya! TUAN!"

Sungmin menerobos masuk dan segera membuka pintu kerja Kyuhyun.

"Hyena, aku sudah bilang ka- Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya melihat sosok kekasihnya sudah berdiri diambang pintu. Segera ia isyaratkan agar sekretarisnya keluar dari ruangannya dan meninggalkannya berdua dengan Sungmin.

"Ada apa kemari, Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil melanjutkan mengetik di laptopnya.

Hati Sungmin merasa sakit melihat sikap tak acuh dari Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak pulang."

"Ah iya, aku ada kerjaan banyak sekali."

"Kau juga tidak mengabariku,"

"Handphoneku low-"

"Tatap aku ketika sedang bicara. Kekasihmu bukan laptop itu."

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan jemarinya pada keyboard laptop dan menatap bingung pada Sungmin. "Hey, kau ini kenapa?"

Sungmin berjalan mendekati sampai ia berhenti tepat di depan meja Kyuhyun. "Aku yang harusnya bertanya itu padamu."

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa menatap bingung seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau sampai lupa tentang semalam? Kenapa sekarang kau bersikap biasa saja?" Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya, tanda bahwa dia menahan semua tangisan yang kapan saja bisa ia keluarkan.

"Hey Sungmin, aku tidak mengerti." Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan beralih berdiri di hadapan Sungmin. "Jelaskan, Min."

"Kau lupa anniversary kita!"

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar teriakan Sungmin. Lalu setelahnya tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Ya Tuhan, aku lupa, Min. Maaf. Kau mau meminta apa sebagai hadiah, hm?"

Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang terangkat untuk menyentuh wajahnya. "Aku tidak peduli dengan hadiahmu, aku hanya ingin kau merayakannya denganku kemarin!"

"Sungmin! Kenapa kau jadi kasar begini?!" Nada bicara Kyuhyun menaik saat tangannya ditepis oleh Sungmin. "Kau tahu kalau aku banyak kerjaan. Harusnya kau paham itu."

"Apa kerjaanmu terlalu berarti untukmu, hah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, "dengan pekerjaanku, aku bisa membahagiakanmu, Sungmin."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, dan tak terasa air matanya mulai turun mengalir di kedua pipi tanpa cacat itu. "Aku tak pernah merasa bahagia semenjak kau mulai duduk di bangku direktur itu. Harusnya kau tahu, kebahagiaanku hanya berada disampingmu, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun terdiam dan membiarkan Sungmin menguasai suasana yang sudah berubah tegang ini.

"Kau tak pernah ada disisiku saat aku bangun, jarang berada disampingku saat aku ingin tidur, dan kau juga jarang menelfonku untuk menanyakan keadaan dirumah." Sungmin berhenti sejenak karna isakan yang kian keras. "Kau tak memperdulikanku lagi, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin lalu memeluk tubuh itu. Namun baru sebentar, suara telfon di ruangan Kyuhyun membuat namja yang lebih tinggi buru-buru melepas pelukannya dan beralih mengangkat telfon.

Sungmin hanya diam menyaksikan bagaimana kakunya Kyuhyun memeluknya dan bagaimana dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka hanya karna sebuah telefon.

"Sungmin.."

Sungmin menatap kekasihnya yang sudah selesai menjawab telefon. Hatinya sedikit- atau mungkin banyak berharap agar Kyuhyun kembali memeluknya, meminta maaf, dan berjanji untuk kembali menjadi Kyuhyun yang dulu-

"Aku harus rapat. Kita bisa melanjutkan ini nanti. Maaf."

-namun kalimat itu yang didapatkan oleh namja yang mulai mengalirkan cairan bening lagi.

Ada rasa bersalah saat Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin menangis. Tapi rapat ini sangat berarti untuk perusahaannya, dan tak mungkin dilewatkan begitu saja. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin yang masih enggan bersuara. Berjalan ke luar ruangan dan meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian disana.

* * *

Drrrttt drrrtttt...

Kyuhyun menatap jengah pada handphonenya yang sedari tadi berbunyi. Kyuhyun yakin kalau penelfon itu adalah Sungmin. Ayolah, dia baru saja berada diruangan ini kurang dari 30 menit. Apa Sungmin sudah ingin menelfonnya lagi?

Telefon pertama Kyuhyun abaikan. Begitu juga dengan telefon yang kedua. Namun kesabarannya habis untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Dengan memohon ijin keluar ruangan sebentar pada petinggi perusahaan, Kyuhyun segera mengangkat telefon itu.

"Sungmin! Aku sudah bilang kalau aku se-"

_"Maaf, Tuan. Ini dari pihak kepolisian..."_

* * *

Kyuhyun berlari menuju lift dan segera memijit tombol down. Tidak ia pedulikan teriakan sekretarisnya karna Kyuhyun sudah meninggalkan rapat dengan begitu saja. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak peduli.

_"Kami dari pihak kepolisian ingin memberi tahu bahwa pemilik SIM atas nama Lee Sungmin telah mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas."_

Suara itu terus terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya. Membuatnya berkali-kali bergumam 'tidak mungkin' saat sedang berlari menuju parkiran tempat biasanya mobilnya diparkirkan. Sungmin kecelakaan?

_"Kami menghubungi anda karna nomor anda yang menjadi panggilan terakhir saudara Lee. Handphonenya terlempar ke jok belakang, jadi tidak rusak sedikitpun."_

"Lalu.. bagaimana dengan Sungmin?"

_"Lebih baik anda segera datang ke Rumah Sakit Seoul."_

Kyuhyun melajukan kendaraannya dengan kecepatan diatas maksimal. Lampu merah, aturan lalu lintas, bahkan polisipun tidak ia hiraukan sama sekali. Menjadi pengendara yang baik bukan prioritasnya sekarang. Lee Sungmin yang menjadi prioritasnya saat ini.

Mobil itu terparkir sembarang di area parkiran Rumah Sakit yang luas. Pemiliknya segera keluar dan berlari menuju UGD atau mungkin ICU. Kyuhyun sempat mengedarkan pandangannya dan bertanya kepada suster yang lalu lalang tentang korban kecelakaan siang ini.

"Bagaimana keadaan kekasih saya?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nafas menderu kepada ketiga polisi yang sedang berdiri didepan ruangan.

"Mengapa bisa kecelakaan?!" Keringat mulai membasahi kening wajah tampan namja itu. "Sungmin baik-baik saja kan?!"

Salah satu dari polisi itu menepuk pundak Kyuhyun agar namja yang baru saja berlari ke arah mereka dapat mengatur emosinya. "Anda harus tenang, Tuan."

"Bagaimana saya bisa tenang!"

Ketiga polisi itu saling bertukar pandang sampai salah satu dari mereka memberikan sebuah handphone yang Kyuhyun sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah milik Sungmin.

"Ini handphone Tuan Lee." Ujar salah satu polisi.

Kyuhyun segera mengambilnya dan menggumamkan terima kasih. Namun kemudian matanya mulai mencari lagi keberadaan Sungmin. "Tapi dimana Sungmin?! Bagaimana keadaannya?!"

"Tuan Lee-"

Belum sempat sang polisi melanjutkan kalimatnya. Pintu UGD sudah terbuka dan menampilkan dua orang suster yang tengah mendorong ranjang. Diatas ranjang itu ada seseorang yang tak terlihat karna seluruh tubuhnya tertutup oleh kain putih.

"Tuan, jasad korban sudah bisa dibawa pulang sekarang."

Kyuhyun memandang dengan tatapan tidak mengerti saat sang suster berbicara dengan polisi-polisi ini. Sampai akhirnya perasaan tidak enak menyeruak di dalam dadanya saat salah satu polisi menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ini... bukan Sungmin, kan?" Lirih Kyuhyun sambil mendekati tubuh seseorang yang terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang itu.

SRET

Kain putih tersibak dibagian kepala oleh Kyuhyun. Dan mungkin dalam sejarah hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun, ini adalah saat yang paling ia benci.

Dunia seakan-akan runtuh dan serpihannya telak mengenai tubuh Kyuhyun. Sosok namja manis itu terbaring menutup mata diatas ranjang itu. Sosok kekasihnya diam tak bergerak. Sosok Lee Sungmin yang biasanya ceria kini terbujur kaku dengan bekas-bekas luka yang terlihat di wajahnya.

"Korban meninggal saat dalam perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit. Benturan sangat keras di kepalanya menyebabkan korban tidak bisa terselamatkan."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungmin adalah namja yang kuat, tidak mungkin hanya luka di kepala bisa membuat namja itu tergeletak lemas seperti sekarang.

Kyuhyun meraih lengan Sungmin dan memanggil nama kekasihnya berulang kali. Berharap bahwa ini adalah jebakan yang Sungmin siapkan atas bayaran pada sikap Kyuhyun yang meninggalkannya tadi di kantor.

"Sungmin..."

Berkali-kali nama itu terucap di bibir Kyuhyun, namun sama sekali tak ada respons. Kyuhyun menepuk pipi Sungmin berkali-kali dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sungmin dengan lumayan keras. Namun nihil, Sungmin tetap terpejam tanpa ada gerakan sama sekali.

Air mata namja berambut coklat itu mulai turun. Tubuhnya bergetar dan isakan mulai lolos dari bibirnya.

Sungmin masih hidup! Kekasihnya masih hidup! Hal itu terus berputar di otak Kyuhyun. Sejam yang lalu mereka masih bertemu. Sungmin masih berdiri di hadapannya dan Kyuhyun masih sempat mencium kening namja ini.

Kyuhyun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh itu dengan lebih keras, sampai ranjang itu berdecit. Tidak ia pedulikan sentuhan di pundak dari polisi yang berniat menenangkan. Kyuhyun hanya berharap nyawa Sungmin kembali lagi. Dia hanya berharap tubuh ini kembali menghangat dan kedua foxy eyes itu kembali terbuka.

Kyuhyun akhirnya memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan erat, lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kyuhyun meraung tanpa ada sekata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

'Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus meninggalkanku, Sungmin? Tuhan, kenapa begini? Kenapa harus Sungmin yang Kau bawa pergi?'

* * *

_How can I, if i can't see you again how can I?_

_Tomorrow morning when I unknowingly reach for the telephone, What will I do then?_

* * *

Pemakaman itu sudah selesai sekitar 3 jam yang lalu. Semua orang sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan menyisakan Kyuhyun sendiri di ruang tamu Aparment mewahnya.

Namja itu tak bicara sedikitpun sejak kemarin. Bahkan saat diberi waktu untuk melakukan penghormatan pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam. Dan justru hal seperti itu yang membuat para tamu menitikkan air matanya.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan dua buah handphone disaku celananya. Handphone bermerek sama, namun dengan warna yag berbeda. Handphone miliknya dan milik Sungmin.

Suara-suara namja manis itu berputar di otaknya. Dan bagai sebuah rekaman, semua hal yang telah mereka lakukan selama 5 tahun terlihat di mata Kyuhyun.

Pertengkaran terakhir mereka benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun ingin mati saja. Bagaimana bisa ia menutup mata dan tak menyadari bahwa Sungmin selama ini kesepian? Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak sadar bahwa kursi direktur itu telah membuat jarak yang jauh antara dia dan Sungmin? Dan jarak itu makin menjauh sampai Kyuhyun tidak bisa menggapainya sekarang.

_"Kau tak pernah ada disisiku saat aku bangun, jarang berada disampingku saat aku ingin tidur, dan kau juga jarang menelfonku untuk menanyakan keadaan dirumah."_

_Telefon aku bila kau sempat._

_"Aku merindukanmu."_

Pandangan kosong Kyuhyun beralih ke handphone milik Sungmin. Namja itu sempat merengek dan bahkan menangis karna Kyuhyun tidak pernah menghubungi atau menjawab telefonnya.

Jari-jari Kyuhyun bergerak mengetik sebuah nomor yang sangat ia hafal di layar handphonenya. Menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu di telinga dan menunggu seseorang menjawab telefonnya.

Drrrtttt.. Drrrtttt..

Handphone Sungmin menyala dan menampilkan id caller Kyuhyun di layarnya.

Kyuhyun meringis mendengar nada sambung yang terdengar jelas di telinga. "Sungmin... kenapa tidak menjawab?"

Isakan mulai terdengar dari bibir tebal namja itu. Handphone Sungmin sudah lolos dari tangan kanannya, terjatuh tepat dibawah sofa. Sedangkan handphone Kyuhyun masih menempel di telinganya. Tidak bosan terus melakukan panggilan dan berharap namja manis yang telah di surga itu dapat menjawab.

"Sungmin, ayo angkat.. bukankah aku sudah menelfonmu?" Tangisan Kyuhyun makin mengeras, bahkan tubuhnya terguncang sedikit karna panggilan sia-sia yang ia lakukan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sarapan apa yang kau makan? Apa kran wastafel sudah diperbaiki? Apa telefon rumah kita sudah diperbaiki? Istri Donghae menemanimu berbelanja lagi kali ini? Apa- Sungmin, kenapa diam saja? Ayo jawab aku!"

Tubuh tanpa tenaga itu merosot hingga tubuhnya langsung bersentuhan dengan dinginnya lantai. Tapi Kyuhyun tak merasakan dingin lantai ini. Tubuhnya sudah terlanjur dingin tanpa Sungmin disisinya.

Penyesalan selalu datang dibelakang. Sungminnya sudah pergi, dan semua harta yang ia dapatkan tidak dapat menggantikan diri kekasihnya. Kyuhyun mengerang, memikirkan betapa bodohnya dia. Bagaimana bisa sebuah kedudukan dan barang-barang mewah bisa menggantikan diri Sungmin? Tidak ada satupun yang bisa menggantikan Sungmin!

Sampai sebuah bisikan terdengar ditelinga Kyuhyun. Barang-barang mewah yang terpajang ini yang menyebabkan Sungmin tidak bahagia.

BRAK  
PRANG

Vas, pajangan, bahkan seluruh kaca Kyuhyun hancurkan dengan tangan kosongnya. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah, namun tangisannya tidak dapat dihentikan. Sedetik kemudian semuanya sudah berubah diruangan ini.

Tidak ada lagi barang mewah karna semuanya sudah menjadi serpihan kaca yang tak berguna. Kyuhyun tidak peduli pada kaca-kaca yang menusuk telapak tangan dan kakinya, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tidak akan sebanding dengan rasa sakit Sungmin selama ini.

Namun bisikan itu kembali terdengar. Bukankah Sungmin juga tidak bahagia karna Kyuhyun menjadi direktur? Bukankah diri Kyuhyun sendiri yang menyebabkan Sungmin selalu menangis belakangan ini?

Bisikan itu mulai terdengar dan semakin jelas saat jemari panjang itu mengambil sebuah serpihan kaca tajam didekatnya.

Kyuhyun harus menghancurkan semua hal yang membuat Sungmin tersiksa selama ini.

Termasuk dirinya.

Kyuhyun kira ini akan memakan waktu lama. Namun hanya sepersekian detik yang ia butuhkan untuk memutus urat nadinya.

Urat nadi yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun dapat hidup selama ini. Urat nadi yang mengantarkannya ke dunia dan bertemu Sungmin di 26 tahun kehidupannya.

Namun kini semuanya memutih.

Seakan-akan ada cahaya terang yang menemani Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas-nafas terakhirnya.

Kyuhyun sudah siap memejamkan mata dan mulai merasa lelah ditubuhnya. Sakit memang, tapi toh nanti rasa sakit ini akan hilang saat ia bisa melihat Sungmin kembali.

Namun suara handphone miliknya berbunyi dan membuat Kyuhyun melirik ke arahnya dengan lemas.

.

.

.

_'Sungminnie calling'_

-dan setelahnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut sebelum menutup mata.

Sungmin memanggilnya.

**END**

* * *

**Yayayaya jangan marahin saya karna udah bikin OS padahal dead at heart dan monodrama belum update._.vv**

**Jd gini ceritanya, monodrama itu udh hampir selesai eh dengan ketidakprifanfictan, tab saya gak ngesave monodrama... jadi saya hrs tulis ulang. Tapi nanti aja ah ahahaha**

**Kalo buat dead at heart... tolong kasih saya saran dong gimana buat cerita romance yang happynya tuh happy banget gitu.. otak saya mentok bgt kalo hrs buat adegan romantis-_-**


End file.
